


Beginning of A Family

by OracleGoddessOfDelphi



Series: Avengers Family [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Loki is only half-Jotun but is still Odin's son, Odin doesn't know that Loki is actually his son, Peggy Carter Lives, Peggy is Tony's godmother, Set-Mid-IM2, more characters (and relationships) to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleGoddessOfDelphi/pseuds/OracleGoddessOfDelphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of AU. Peggy alive... lots of people alive or NOT EVIL. Includes OCs later. Starts at IM2. Will soon follows other Avengers films. (Thor, Captain America, etc.). May have X-Men in later chapters/fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of A Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mono](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25807) by Della19. 



> OFCs are Margeretta Taniss (Asgardian) and Rachel Grey (mutant, same powers as Jean [but way more powerful, and is older than Logan] but has no relation to Jean). To FanFiction.Net authors, AvatarAmidala1995 and Della19, thank you for inspiring this, and letting me borrow some ideas. 
> 
> Also, I don't update often. End of high school, and going to work. And I'm a real traditionalist that writes everything out on paper first, then I have to find time to get of my butt and type it up.

Courtroom Surprises

 

After the events of Monaco, Anthony Stark aka Iron Man was once again in front of the United States Senate Arms Committee. When Senator Stern once again demanded that he hand over the Iron Man suit after the incident in Monaco proved it was indeed a weapon, Tony once again replied,

“No!”

 

Before Stern could make a counterstatement, the doors to the courtroom slammed open, a woman with longish auburn-brown hair wearing a very tight catsuit and knee-high combat boots walked over the threshold and towards the table where Stark sat. The first words out of her mouth- after she took out a piece of paper and unfolded it- were,

“This letter restrains the press from being in this courtroom for reasons of confidential national security. It is signed by the delegates of United Nations Security Council and by the President of the United States”

 

Many members of the press began to protest but the woman gave hem a look that practically said don’t-argue-or-you’ll-see-what-I-can-do. They left silently and closed the door behind them.

 

“Long time, no see, Tony. Did you really think I died in a one-man-plane crash in the Atlantic?” she said

 

Tony’s eyes widened in shock. “Aunt – Aunt Peggy?”

 

Peggy Carter laughed. “Yep.” A look of reminiscence crossed her face, “And thanks to Captain America and serum that enhanced his abilities and slowed his aging for making me not a day in sixty-five years after a warm, bloody passionate kiss in the middle of a battle. Oh, thank you.”

 

 

Stern snorted. “You are not _that_ old.”

 

“Wanna bet?” she retorted.

 

Peggy finally sat down.

“How is my wayward stubborn godson these days?”

Placing her fingers on either side of his neck, looking intently at either side. Before Tony could answer, she answered herself,

“Not so good, I see. It makes sense though. The only thing you aren’t giving up on is handing over the suit. And, of course, your recent behaviour: handing over your company to the one person you trust not to return it to the arms business, you’re giving away your other stuff, you’ve rewritten your last will and testament, you drove your race car with an intent to purposely crash it for a quick death.” Before she could continue, Pepper cried, “WHAT? Is there something I need to know? Are you keeping something from me?”

 

Tony sighed. He really didn’t want to go through this here of all places and right now; after he’d found out he was going to die, tony had began to get his affairs in order. He’d rewritten his will, he’d set up a trust fund for Happy, enough money for Pepper to live luxuriously till she departed, frozen some of his good stuff for her (and her alone) if she ever decided to use it, he even planned on giving Rhodey his Mark II suit and all without him ever wanting a huge drama about it. And now, his own godmother had made that idea kick the bucket.

 

“Yes. I’ve been keeping things from you. I’m dying. I have palladium poisoning. The very thing keeping me alive is killing me. And you know what, Stern,” Tony continued. “I left one of my previous suits in my will, so when I die, it’s up to Rhodey to decide what he wants to do with it. There. End of discussion.”

 

Pepper, Happy, Rhodey and the Senate Arms Committee stared at him; many jaws slacked from their usual upright positions.

 

Pepper was in a state of shock. Her boss, sorry, ex-boss, was dying and she hadn’t noticed. She thought back to the time when he made her the new CEO of Stark Enterprises and when made her that omelette on the flight back from Monaco. He had been trying to tell her.

 

Rhodey’s thoughts were along the same line plus the whole Tony is giving him a suit.

 

Pepper swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. “How long do you have left?”

Her personal assistant answered the question before Tony could even open his mouth. “Judging by current toxicity and stress levels, I would say till not long after his birthday. Earlier if use of the Iron Man suit is continued."

She then stood up and walked over to Tony’s godmother and stayed next to her.

 

Peggy opened her mouth, and the two words that came out surprised all but the two women, “Agent Romanoff.”

 

Agent Romanoff offered a small hidden smile in return, along with, “Good to see you too, Agent Carter.”

 

Peggy laughed. “Always so formal Natasha.”

 

She faced Pepper, Happy, Rhodey and Tony, and said, “I’m leaving. Let’s go.” She began to walk towards the double doors of the courtroom but stopped for a moment. “Unless you don’t want help trying not to die.”

 

Tony scrambled out of his seat and followed his newly rediscovered not-dead godmother, with Pepper, Natasha, Rhodey and Happy following him too.

 

 

Together, they set out on a car journey to a remote, private hangar.

 

_End of Prologue_

 

 


End file.
